


In Those Arms

by some_mad_lunge



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_mad_lunge/pseuds/some_mad_lunge
Summary: Just a fluffy piece about Robert's arms and how much Aaron appreciates them.





	In Those Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peoplediedrobert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplediedrobert/gifts).



Okay, so Aaron was in the wrong, he can admit that now, sort of. Robert and him, they’d been broken up when Aaron asked for his help to smuggle his best mate out of the country. He’d known Robert would say yes, partly because the blond loved a good scheme, but also because Aaron knew there wasn’t much Robert would ever deny him.

They hadn’t always been like that, of course they hadn’t. When you fuck a guy on the bench seat of a client's car and he leaves you to go back to his wife, well clearly you don’t think you’ll end up here do you? Sitting in your house together, your son still asleep upstairs and your stag do that night because you’re getting married. Again. Legal and binding. They weren’t the same men they’d been a year and a half ago. They’d changed, matured and grown up.

And so had his husband’s arms.

Of course it was a serious moment, and Aaron was worried Vic was going to blow the whole thing wide open. He didn’t want to go back to prison. He didn’t want Adam to get caught and sent down for a murder he didn’t commit. He didn’t enjoy lying to anyone, especially Robert. He also really didn’t want to think about any of that. Honestly, he wasn't thinking about it, but he should be. He should be feeling guilty and spilling more of Adam’s secrets.

But Robert was wearing a tee shirt. He never wore a tee shirt. Ever. 

Not that Aaron minded the button downs, though he really didn’t understand the elbow patches. Sometimes Robert would be in a long sleeved jumper, which was about as casual as Robert got honestly. Aaron prefered his husband shirtless, you really couldn’t hold that against him, but that was only for the bedroom and (fingers crossed) the entirety of their honeymoon. 

It’s just a blue tee shirt, it shouldn’t look that good. Aaron knew Robert hadn’t been working out but Seb was getting heavier, growing like a weed. Robert always had Seb in his arms, holding him up and swinging him around. It made Aaron’s insides all melty, watching Robert be the dad he always knew he could be.

But it had done things to Robert’s arms. Nice, defined, muscular things and it was distracting at the moment. Robert in that tee shirt, arms crossed on that chest Aaron gets to drag his mouth over. Like the other morning when Robert had barged into the shower, picked Aaron up and had his way with him. Aaron should have noticed then, but he was too busy enjoying what those arms could do to be distracted by how they look.

Yes, very nice, defined, muscular things. The want simmered as the pride bubbled up. In a matter of days all that would be his, officially and forever. It mystified him honestly, how they’d ended up here. Aaron got this man every single day, he wanted to brag about it to anyone who would listen. He might wax poetic to Seb on occasion when it’s just the two of them. He keeps it PG of course, he doesn’t want to scar him with graphic details of his Dads and their fantastic sex life.

And it really was, trust him on that. Fantastic. Earth shattering. Bone melting. Honestly he was amazed they got anything done. Okay, they didn’t get that much done. 

“What’s that smile for?”

Robert’s voice was soft, that one he does when he’s being all perfect and kind. Always concerned that Aaron is okay, that they’re okay, that their family is okay. And they are, how could they not be? Since they got back together Aaron hadn’t doubted for one second how in this Robert was. Aaron, Seb and Liv, those were Robert’s priorities and he proved it every single day. Aaron tried to tell him sometimes how much it meant, how it filled every crevice of Aaron and his life, but the words always failed him. He mostly was only be able to get out an “I love you” before he was hit with Robert’s doe eyes. Well then Aaron had to kiss him didn’t he? Which led to him forgetting his own name half the time.

He was always more of a show-over-tell kind of guy anyway. But Robert deserves to hear it, to know exactly all the things Aaron wants to shout from the rooftops. 

“Just thinking, we should be honest about the big stuff right?”

He did feel a little bad when Robert’s face got serious and concern flashed in those eyes. He uncrossed those arms, slid his hand over Aaron’s and squeezed.

“Yeah, always. You can tell me anything.”

Of course he could, this was Robert. Was there anything left inside Aaron that Robert hadn’t shone a light on? Every dark memory and haunted step of his past, he’d shared it all with Robert. Maybe not so much in words but again, those hadn’t always been his strong suit.

He linked their fingers, tugged Robert to his feet and headed for the couch. It wasn’t until Aaron pushed Robert onto it and straddled his lap did relief bloom across Robert’s face. He moved in for a kiss, and though Aaron hated to do it, he pulled back. He’d never say it once Robert’s mouth was on him.

“You’re amazing.”

Robert raised an eyebrow in question, settled his hands on Aaron’s hips.

“‘I know.”

But he didn’t did he? Not really. Because just like Robert saw every part of Aaron, Aaron saw all of Robert. That smug man who hid the insecure boy behind flashy clothes and an even flashier smile.

“No, I don’t think you do.”

Robert tried to duck his head then, avoid eye contact. Aaron couldn’t have that, his hands moved to hold that gorgeous face, make Robert see.

“Aaron…”

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You take such good care of me, our family. It’s not just making dinner or helping Liv with her studying or staying up late with Seb when he can’t sleep. It’s how much you love us. No one loves us like you do, Robert Sugden. No one.”

He settled down more in Robert’s lap, leaned back a bit so he could take him all in.

“And I get to marry you. Me. The world’s biggest pain, I get to love you for the rest of my life. How did I get so lucky?”

Robert’s eyes were doing that soft thing again, making Aaron’s insides all mushy and content.

“I’m the lucky one, Aaron.”

He made a move to kiss him again but Aaron wasn’t done so he leaned further back. That got him the pout, which never ceased to make his heart flutter. Robert’s lips did things to him.

“Nope. Not even close. Because on top of all that intelligence and cockiness, well it’s all tied up in the sexiest package. The one I get to unwrap everyday.”

Robert was glowing now, his face bright. If there was one thing Robert Sugden was confident about it was his reflection. 

“Like that ass, which feels like it was made for my hands to hold into. It’s perfect. It’s almost as if I dreamed it into existence.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Aaron slid his hands down from Robert’s neck, ran them over his arms, curled them around those biceps that had started this all.

“Or your stupidly beautiful face. Or your thighs, I don’t think there is a man alive with sexier thighs than you.”

He wiggled a little in Robert’s lap, was rewarded with a dark look and fingers squeezing into him, trying to pull him closer.

“But these arms. All the things they can do. Wrap me in comfort, hold me up against the wall, make me want, take me apart. Then they can be so gentle as they protect and hold our son, dance him around the living room and make him laugh. They make folding laundry look like an art form.”

He flexed his fingers around him, dug into the muscle to prove his point.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Shush, I was talking to your arms.”

That got him a laugh and the next thing he knew Aaron was flat on his back, pressed into the cushions with Robert braced over him. 

“These arms love you too.”

“Yeah?”

Robert leaned forward, brushed their noses together, hips cradled around Aaron’s thighs.

“Yeah. They can’t wait to spend the rest of their life with you.”

“Good.”

And so maybe Aaron wasn’t the most poetic man. Maybe he’d never get the chance to tell Robert every little and wonderful thing he loved about him. He’d worry about that later. Right now he had perfection above him and Robert was doing that thing with his tongue….and well...they had time.


End file.
